Remind Yourself
by Your-Nuclear-Holocaust
Summary: He was happy for them. Bart had smiled and told his best friend that when he had given him the news. The backstabbing vicious  inhuman news.


**DISCLAIMER: I gain nothing from this story and own nothing.**

**Ok, I was really trying to write a nice fluff with Bart involved, but apparently my emo-ness won't allow anything like that to ever come out of my brain.**

**So, I've come to terms with this over the years, that it's just best to go along with it and hope that it'll pass and I can write my cutesy crap that I've really been craving.**

**Rated T just to be safe, for it's dark mood and Kon being semi-suggestive, please read, review, and enjoy!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>He was happy for them.<strong>

**Bart had smiled and told his best friend that when he had given him the news. The terrible painful awful news.**

**He was happy for them.**

**Kon had said that if it wasn't for Bart's encouragement that he would never have been able to do it. The speedsters' stomach had twisted at that. Kon had told him the way Tim's face had turned as red as that new getup of his. Had told him how for the first time in the entire time he had known the boy wonder that he had been at a loss for words. Had told him about the tiniest of smiles that had curled his lips as they sat atop Titan Tower.**

**He was happy for them.**

**He kept a goofy smile locked to his face as his friend had thrown his arms in the air in ridiculous theatrics as he spoke, his voice rising and falling. He had laughed when Kon nudged him with his elbow, implying all sorts of innuendo with a mischievous eyebrow waggle. He acted like the impressed little brother he was supposed to be. He pushed and shoved and shook his head with a smile that wasn't at all supposed to be filled with grief. With resentment. **

**He was happy for them.**

**Bart had smiled and told his best friend that when he had given him the news. The backstabbing vicious inhuman news.**

**He was happy for them.**

**Bart had never seen Tim act that way, but that night the boy wonder had been all blush and not quite finished statements. He had always been so confident, so able in both mind and body. He had ran his thin fingers through messy hair with several huffs and puffs. The tiniest of smiles curling his lips whenever Kon's name slipped past. Bart's chest had grown tight enough to make it hard to breath.**

**He was happy for them.**

**He couldn't bring himself to smile as brightly as he was capable of as his friend had laughed nervously. It was such a strange sound. His cheeks beneath his mask had turned a wonderful red as he shook his head, unwilling to give the eager speedster any details. Bart has whined and begged and pleaded, but the raven haired teen would not budge. He had given him an all to familiar lecture involving others personal boundaries. Bart had apologized like the ashamed little brother he was supposed to be. He had bowed his head and smiled a sheepish smile that wasn't at all supposed to be filled with betrayal.**

**He was happy for them.**

**He had laughed with the others when they had all found out. He had defended them when the teasing got a little heavy. Had claimed that he was relieved that they had finally gotten it over with. He was happy for them after all, and their team, their **_**family **_**should be happy for them too. The others agreed in a mixed jargon of apologies and playful banter. The smile Bart had received for his outcry was enough for his knees to waver and his heart rate to increase.**

**He was happy for them.**

**He couldn't help but wonder if the others had seen through his disappointment. They probably all assumed that he was teasing them too. After all, none of their friends had been acting cruel, just throwing playful jokes around like confetti. Bart found himself caring less and less as the super strengthen meta-human had thrown an arm around his shoulders and laughed.**

**He was happy for them**

**The speedster found himself alone more and more, loosing himself in a world that he controlled. A world that he had built over night with his own two hands. A virtual world. Sure his best friends had come looking, asking their questions, but they were easily thrown off with and laugh and a quick lie. He found himself trying his best not to blur the lines of his reality and the one that his friends were in. He found himself separating the two.**

**He was happy for them.**

**In his world it had been different. Bart had been the one atop of Titan Tower with Kon. He had been the one that turned as red as the outlines of his new getup. Had shocked the other meta with his lack of words. Bart had been the one to go to Tim all blush and not quite finished statements. Had been the one to smile with an affection that would break Tim's heart. He had been the one who would laugh nervously and refuse to say a revealing thing. Bart had been the one that stood beside Kon when the team had poked and pried and laughed with joy for their friends.**

**Wasn't he happy for them?**


End file.
